csifandomcom-20200225-history
Stuck On You
Stuck On You is the fourteenth episode in season two of . Synopsis Mac, Det. Flack and Dr. Hawkes investigate the death of a model and an injured 20-something billionaire who were both speared by an arrow while hooking up at his party. Stella, who was attending the event as a guest, joins the investigation as the team works to discover who was the intended target--the playboy who is notorious for his conquests, or the model he had just met. Meanwhile, Danny and Lindsay question a multitude of suspects when a music promoter is found dead, coated with glue and covered in the billboard posters of the band he was trying to break out. Plot An show for up and coming artist James Golden at a Tribeca loft that Stella and her boyfriend, Frankie Mala, are attending turns deadly when the host, Carlo Franchetti and Mirabella, the woman he is fooling around with on the roof of his building, are shot with an arrow from an unseen assailant. Mirabella is killed instantly but Carlo survives and is cut down and taken to the ER while Mac, Stella, Dr. Hawkes and Flack examine the scene. Hawkes notes that the arrow pierced Mirabella's heart, causing massive bleeding. Mac follows the trajectory of the arrow with his eyes and sends Hawkes to a neighboring rooftop to hunt for the weapon. In Greenwich Village, Danny and Lindsay look down at the body of Gideon Epps, a freelance music promoter whose face is entirely covered in glue. The CSIs discover a box cutter with blood on it and posit that Gideon may have fought back. Danny follows glue-coated footprints into a neighboring club where manager Gus Drood is coaching the female rock band Rough Sects on their playing. Gus has glue on his shoes and admits to stepping past the body, claiming he assumed the guy was just sleeping. Hawkes discovers the murder weapon, a state of the art Bowtech Allegiance Bow, in an air-conditioning vent and is lowered in by cable to retrieve it. Back at the morgue, Dr. Hammerback withdraws the arrow from Mirabella's body and gives it to Mac. He then turns to Gideon, who he determines died from a crushing blow to his larynx. There's blood on his jacket from an unknown donor, and Danny notices a powder on his eyes. Hammerback also recovers a bullet from Gideon's throat and notes three slashes on the side of his neck. When Hawkes returns with the bow, Mac tells him he was able to get two prints off the arrow--a partial from Carlo and an unknown print, possibly from the killer. There's also jaguar blood on the tail of the arrow, indicating the killer was likely a hunter. Flack brings Carlo's day planner, complete with pictures and detailed schedules of a myriad of women, to Stella. They track down Sienna, a young woman Carlo spent several hours with before the party. She tells Flack and Stella that she had sex with Carlo but that it was nothing more than a fling. Flack is skeptical and asks for her prints. In the lab, Danny determines the bullet from Gideon's throat was never fired, and Lindsay identifies the substance on his face as pepper spray. The examine the posters Gideon and his competition were putting up and wonder if there was some sort of turf war going on between Gideon and another promoter. Danny tracks down Patrick Thompson, a rival promoter, who admits to a scuffle with Gideon but nothing more. Mac has Lindsay, who has never fired a bow before, test the murder weapon and she fires it perfectly, leading Mac to conclude that even an amateur could have used it to kill. Sienna's print isn't a match, but Hawkes has followed another lead--blood on Carlo's watch inoculated against typhoid fever--and takes the investigation to Rick Smith, a tour guide to exotic South American locales who led Carlo around Peru just a week before. His wife Cassie was on the trip, too, but she and Rick are separated now: she cheated on him with Carlo. Rick admits to confronting Carlo and fighting with him, but denies killing him. He tells the CSIs the bow and arrow belonged to Carlo himself. Danny and Lindsay go over the glue mask around Gideon's face and discover a shirt button and a guitar pick with the name Runyon on it. They pay a visit to Damon Runyon, the man whose store Gideon was found dead outside of. He tells them he gives away the picks with the guitars he sells or repairs. The CSIs confiscate the guitars brought in the day before for sale or repair, including one with the name Stephanie on it. They run into Gus on the way out and Danny notices a button missing on his shirt and matches the button from the glue mask to his buttons. Gus is flip about it, but Danny's suspicions about him are growing. Back in the lab, Mac helps Lindsay print the guitars and discovers a print on the one with the name Stephanie on it that isn't consistent with holding the guitar to play it. He tells Lindsay to look for epithelials. Danny tells Lindsay the blood from Gideon's jacket is female and he puts together the guitar with the band Gus manages, Rough Sects, who have a lead singer named Stephanie. They track down the Rough Sects and the case comes together: Stephanie, the singer, has bullets in her guitar strap and a cut on her hand, but her print doesn't match the one on the guitar. Lindsay notices a pepper spray rash on the face of the lead guitarist, Elva. When the band came across Gideon putting up posters over theirs after a particularly grueling rehearsal, they got into a scuffle with him and Elva lost it, striking him repeatedly with her guitar. Gus participated, too, pouring the glue on the dead man's face. The CSIs arrest both Elva and Gus. The CSIs return to Carlo's loft where they discover where he was keeping the bow along with trace elements of another substance and a palm print. Back at the lab, Stella examines one of James Golden's mosaics which turns out to be a composite of pieces of pictures of women Stella recognizes from Carlo's long list of conquests: Sienna, Cassie and Mirabella. Carlo was using James' mosaics to track down and bed women. The murder was a crime of passion: James, the artist, tells the CSIs that Carlo was using his art to bed women and that the party he thought was a party in his honor was just an excuse to lure Mirabella into Carlo's embrace. The cases closed, Lindsay has one more revelation for Danny: she invites him to a jazz club to reveal Mac's secret hobby to him: playing the bass guitar. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Ed Quinn as Frankie Mala * Jonathan Cherry as James Golden * Shelly Cole as Elva * Cameron Dye as Damon Runyon * C.J. Thomason as Patrick Thompson * Gonzalo Menendez as Gus Drood * Rochelle Aytes as Sienna * Mark Deklin as Rick Smith * Kelly A. Ogden as Stephanie O'Dell * Vanessa Motta as Mirabella Trivia * A poster of Finnish Death Metal band is seen on the back wall at the crime scene. See Also 214 Category:CSI: New York Season 2